The Troublemakers do the Scared Straight Program
The Troublemakers do the Scared Straight Program is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript by Sophie the Otter. Plot Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Aaron, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Dylan, Rob, Alex, BATF, Ron, Adelaide, Leila, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice do the SSP when they used fake ID's to see Big Hero 6. They got into a lot of trouble like getting held back to preschool, getting their teachers arrested, misbehaving at stores, and more. Then, they misbehave during the SSP, so their parents pick them up and they ground them for misbehaving during the SSP. Cast (Admins can add what ever they want to make this story better (though as long as PB&Jotterisnumber1 agrees with it), Do not remove any characters just because you hate them.) *Brian as Warren Cook, Keith and Stephen Larson *David as Eddie K, Caillou, Noddy, Aaron, Ron and Coulden Pettit *Joey as Memy9909 and DeLorean *Eric as Bobbyispoopy, Moe, Andy Panda, Mike, Dylan, Big Ears, Eric Larson, Boris, and DeLorean's dad *Young Guy as Edro, Mitch and Kumi's Dad *Simon as Keith's dad, Nathan Pearson, Joe, and Horace N. Buggy *Julie as Rob, Erika and Doris *Princess as Zara, Alex, Maya, Leila and Jamie *Kimberly as Memy9909's, Eddie K, Jamie, Maya, Mike, Ron, Adelaide, Alice, Dora and Erika and Zara's mom, Gage, Pedro and Kumi *Kayla as Dora, Penny, BATF and Sophie the Otter *Kate as Leila, Dylan, Moe, Joe, and DeLorean's mom, Adelaide and Scooter *Ivy as herself, and Kumi's Mom *Emma as Emma Pearson *Jennifer as Aaron's Mom *Diesel as Bobbyispoopy, Memy9909, Dylan, Rob, Alex, Maya, Mike, BATF, Aaron, Leila, Ron, Adelaide, Zara, Erika, Moe, Joe, Alice, Dora and Jamie's dads, Gage's Grandpa and Big Pauly *Alan as Videogamenerd1000's Dad, Alan Cook and Alan Pearson *Carmen as Pedro and Edro's Mom *Juan as Pedro and Edro's Dad *Steven as Eddie K's Dad and Policeman #2 *Dave as Ivy's Dad and Policeman #1 *Paul as Videogamenerd1000 *Bridget as Keith's Mom *Millie as Rob and Alex's mom *Salli as BATF's Mom and Alice Transcript (You can help add to this, but as long as the creator accepts your change(s) to it.) see Warren Cook, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Aaron, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Dylan, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Leila, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice in Lake Hoohaw outside PB&J's houseboat Warren: "Sophie the Otter!" Sophie: "What is it?" DeLorean: "We cannot see Big Hero 6 because we are grounded." Bobbyispoopy: "Very well then. Good thing we have made fake ID's for you." Kumi: "Isn't that against the law?" DeLorean: "My sweet love is right." Sophie: "That's all we got!" Dylan: "Fine." Kumi: "What Will our fake IDs be?" Sophie: "Warren will be Hero, Eddie K will be Baymax, Bobbyispoopy will be Tadashi Hamada, Nathan Pearson will be Go Go Tomago, Zara will be Cass Hamada, Erika will be Honey Lemon, Gage will be Fred, Moe will be Mochi, Joe will be Mr. Yama, Keith will be Alistair Krei, and so on!" troublemakers families are all outside PB&J's houseboat Alan Cook: "Police, can you arrest those kids?" Policeman #1: "Don't worry, sir! They aren't under arrest. There is a program called the Scared Straight Program. Those troublemakers have used fake ID's to see Big Hero 6. Anyway, we must check to make sure if the troublemakers are not sitting on the couch inside the houseboat." the houseboat, we see Leila sitting on the couch Policeman #2: "Please come outside immediately! The program is called the Scared Straight Program!" walks outside out the houseboat to join the rest of the troublemakers to: The troublemakers, the policemen, and the troublemakers families outside the houseboat Policeman #2: (handcuffing the troublemakers) "Put your hands behind your back, everyone! This is the scared straight program!" Gage: "What! The scared straight program?!" Coulden Pettit: "The scared straight program!" Emma Pearson: "You children need to learn your lesson and act like adults!" Moe: "This is crazy!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Scooter: "Nope! It's not crazy. You kids have got into a lot of trouble!" Aaron: "Like what exactly?" Alan Cook: "Using fake ID's to see Big Hero 6 in theaters!" Eddie K's Dad: "Getting fat at Wendy's, McDonald's, KFC, Burger King, Subway, Taco Bell, Dairy Queen, and all other fast food restaurants!" Eddie K's Mom: "Always getting into trouble at school!" Bobbyispoopy's Dad: "Getting your teachers arrested!" Bobbyispoopy's Mom: "Taunting at neighbours!" Alan Pearson: "Robbing a bank and a supermarket." Emma Pearson: "Going to a different type of place while grounded!" Zara and Erika's Dad: "Getting held all the way back to preschool!" Zara and Erika's Mom: "Misbehaving at stores!" the troublemakers families listed the bad things the troublemakers did Policeman #2: "Come with us, all of you! You are going to the scared straight program! We'll all show you how it's like to processed, booked and jailed, and you'll all go to the demon room. Now everybody get in the police bus!" troublemakers and the policemen get in the police bus. and police bus drives away Alan Cook: "I do hope that program will be very good for those naughty kids!" Mrs. Penza: "Now that those troublemakers are now finally gone! Let's all celebrate with the PB&J Otter theme song!" speaker appears and the PB&J Otter theme song plays while the troublemakers families dance along it at the police station Policeman #1: "OK, guys. Here is the part where we get processed. First, I'll check each of your hair to make sure that there's no grime or junk!" #1 checks each troublemaker's hair Policeman #2: "OK! Good! there is no grime or junk in your hair. Now I will that each of your bottoms are clean." #2 checks each troublemaker's bottom Policeman #1: "Yep! They're clean! Now I will check each your arms!" #1 checks each troublemaker's arm Policeman #2: "OK then. Now I will check to make sure you don't have any weapons. Please empty your pockets. Empty them right now!" Nathan Pearson: "Actually sir, we have got nothing in our pockets." Andy Panda: "I am a panda! I don't have pockets." W.I.P Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Longest Videos